knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Talon
'Appearance' Height: '''1'6 '''Build: '''Child '''Main color: '''Slate '''Markings: '''Chocolate color stripes throughout the body, while color higlights in his hair '''Skin color: '''White '''Eye style and color: '''Eyes are a narrow, almost predator like look and are a golden yellow color, the white of his eyes are black in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Hair runs downwards on his head while on his sides it points upwards and is mane like '''Other noticeable features: *'Neck Fluff: '''Has what best describes as a 'mane' around his neck that he's had is whole life. Makes him appear fluffy but also bigger *'He's really fluffy and soft''' Overall clothing style: 'Wear a dark brown suede vest that is lined with cream trim and buttons. His pants are light brown with cream colored cuffs that are folded up 'Personality Likes *Playing *Cuddles and hugs *Being around his mother Dislikes *Being attacked and picked on *Name calling *Being alone Fav drink: '''Spring water '''Fav food: '''Cold cuts '''Personality: *'VERY' Insecure *Scared of himself *Discreet *Adaptable *Super Senistive *Gentle *Clingy *Can get jealous when he's not getting attention 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Pretty fast for his age *Hides out well Weaknesses: *No powers *Scared very easily and shuts down when attacked *He's a child 'History' *Born in the forest, was only survivor in the litter and was thought to be a stillborn until his weak cry proved that wrong *His mother spent the first night caring her him but was clear he was very ill *Brought to the Talonrunner Village where she dropped the kids off with Faith and Gunther to care for them until her return *Is brought to Zepher to nurse him back to health *Spends a lot of his time in the village terrified because Quill attacked him constantly with Sika attempting to defend him *Eventually Nails comes back and bring the kids back to the place *Nails is taken by Nega, witnessing it and is now under Sekhmet's care *Is taken by Geof along with his sister to be care for at his place on the beach *Nails shows up for a visit and attempts to take him away from Quill to solve the sibling problem, Quill proceeds to freak out and discovered her powers *Kinda a breakthrough there the next morning since Quill starts to get along with him now *Nails finally comes back to bring them home with her *Witnesses his mother and Sekhmet's sqabble while also encountering Aten for the first time *Now living in the palace once more *Start to get into little scuffles with Aten and at one point had his lifeforce attacked *Gets taken by Dorn and gets to meet his father, step-mother and half sister for the first time but was very brief and was returned home *Continued being raised by Nails and Sekhmet *Went to the park recently with his mother and made friends with a lady named... well Lady who helps him come out his shell a bit *Spike is born, not happy he's around and is jealous of him *Has been increasingly growing jealous of Spike because of the attention he gets *Being taken out on adventures with his mother to try to spend some time with her 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *He's an adorable little fluffball *Was first spawn I made for Nails that comes from the crack future timeline *Took a while to figure out his origins that would eventually make him canon *One of my favorite characters to use * Category:Spawn Characters